


Hetalia One-Shots

by Soleil_Oriana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleil_Oriana/pseuds/Soleil_Oriana
Summary: Just a collection of Hetalia one-shots I've written! I'll have an introduction/master-list chapter for ease of finding characters you want to read. Also, at the start of each one-shot, I'll give a brief summary and any potential AO3 warnings to expect. These will all be female reader-inserts in 3rd POV.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Master List

Actual stories will follow after this chapter! This is only an introduction/master-list so people can easily find the fanfics they want. On top of that, I'll also include a brief summary of the chapters here (as well as posted in the notes along with that chapter). Sometimes the character you want involves a story you don't care for. Or, maybe you're looking for a certain story? No harm in that. I've been there myself.

**Master-List:**  
_Chapter Two: Notice Me (Yandere Canada)_ \- Reader rejects Matthew, and hangs around Alfred more often. This sends Matthew spiraling down a dark path as he realizes his brother gets what he (Matthew) wants.

_Chapter Three: Friends with Benefits (America)_ \- America and the reader are running late to a meeting. She worries over how Germany will react to her coming in late, and America agrees to take the brunt of his anger while she slips in. Partly to thank him and partly to let loose some built-up stress, she thanks him with her body. Warnings: Explicit sexual content.

**Upcoming:**  
_England_ \- still writing it, but expect domestic couple fluff, maybe slight angst 

**Requests**  
I am open to doing requests! I'd prefer for requests to be left as comments in this chapter so I can find them more easily. I'm familiar enough with the main characters and a select amount of minor characters (those being Canada, Prussia, and Spain). I also don't mind writing 2p's for America, Canada, and England. These will always be female reader-insert, so I won't do OC requests or write one-shots using my own OCs.


	2. Notice Me (Yandere Canada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader rejects Matthew and hangs around Alfred more often. This sends Matthew spiraling down a dark path as he realizes his brother gets what he (Matthew) wants.

"I don't feel the same way," She whispered to her Canadian friend, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Can we still be friends?" she asked, smiling forlornly at the man beside her and - noticing his blank stare - giving his hands a gentle reassuring squeeze.

She could feel the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. A wave of fear and worry washed over her - she had wanted to relax with her friend today. Now, she was unsure if she even had a friend anymore. "Y-yeah..." Matthew whispered, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"I-I'm sorry, Mattie," she stuttered, lifting her arms to hug her friend before hesitating and dropping her arms back at her side. Wasting little time, she stood up and collected her belongings, leaving his home in a rush.

"Yeah, me too," Mattie murmured to himself once the door slammed shut behind his crush. Staring down at the single red rose he had planned to give to the woman. He squeezed the flower, thorns digging into his palm caused blood to swell up. _I can't be just friends with you,_ he thought glumly, oblivious to the stinging sensation coming from his hands. _You're the only one to ever notice me. We're meant to be!_ A scream of frustration and pain escaped past his lips, slamming his fists heavily onto the coffee table in front of the couch he sat on.

Like most weekends, she spent her time at Alfred's house. Normally, Matthew would join the pair, but neither of them have heard from him since she rejected him. The thought to check in on him had crossed her mind on more than one occasion, but she figured it would only make things harder for him. Instead, she waited for him to reach back out to her or Alfred when he was ready. Until then, weekends at Alfred's were just her and said man. 

Letting out a groan, she leaned back as she dropped the controller on her lap. This was the 5th time Alfred had managed to beat her in her favorite game. She couldn't concentrate on what they were playing, and he took notice of her losing to him multiple times in a row.

"Alright, spill the beans, dude. What's been up with you lately?" He bluntly asked, pausing their game and turning to look at her with concerned blue eyes.

"I feel like Mattie has been avoiding me lately," she admitted to her best friend, burying her face in her hands so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill. Alfred scrunched his face up in confusion at the mention of his brother. The three of them, her, Alfred, and Matthew, were what she liked to call the 'Three Stooges.' Although, Alfred always forgot about his younger brother, referring to him and {Your Name} as the 'Dynamic Duo.'

"Hey, dude, don't cry! The hero is here to make you feel better!" Alfred exclaimed, enveloping his worried friend in a tight hug, and then quickly bolting up before she could react to his embrace. "I know what will cheer you up!" He said nothing further as he rummaged through a drawer, pulling out movie after movie. _There's no way we can get through all of those in one night._

"Alfred," she whined in protest, but it went unnoticed by said friend, concentrating on getting the DVD player set up and talking about which movie they should watch first. "What happened to video games?" She asked, arching an eyebrow and gesturing to the controller still on her lap. Granted, she didn't have the concentration for games tonight, but the sudden change of events had her feeling whiplash.

"No way, dude! You keep zoning out, so we're watching movies," he declared. "And I know just the right movie to cheer you up."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "And that is?"

"We're going to watch this scary movie," he held up a case, quickly lowering it before she could process what it said. A horror movie wasn't exactly her preferred genre, but it was different when with Alfred. He'd always hold and comfort her when he noticed her getting scared. It made the movie feel a lot less scary with him around. As if reading her thoughts, he added in with a bright smile, "Don't worry, I'll protect you if it's too scary for you!" 

She sat the controller on the coffee table in front of her and stood up, stretching. "Well, then I think we need popcorn," she said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen and looking at Alfred with an arched brow. This was his house after all, but they've never watched a movie without popcorn before.

"Hell yeah, dude! Last one to the kitchen has to turn off all the lights after the movie is over." He said as he rushed past her, leading the way to the kitchen in large strides. She let out an amused laugh as she followed behind him. He'd never admit it, but he was just as scared of horror movies as she was. It was reassuring in a way, knowing she wasn't the only one who had to watch Spongebob or any other late-night cartoon after a scary movie.

As he entered the kitchen, she heard the distinct sound of metal hitting someone's head, followed by the sounds of a body crumpling to the floor. She froze in her tracks, her heart beat fast in her chest and a lump formed in her throat, preventing her from calling out to check on her friend. The door creaked open moments later, and she turned back in the direction she had come from. She wasted no time to see who the attacker was or if Alfred was pulling a sick joke on her. If this was just a sick joke, then she'd have some choice words to yell at him.

The heavy footsteps of someone running up behind her caused a yelp to come out from her. She ran through the living room, sliding against the wooden floor. If she could make it to a room with a lock, she would be safe. Hope coursed through her at the thought of making it to safety, but it was quickly sapped out of her as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Another hand gripped the back of her neck tightly, pulling her onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as her back hit the ground and her attacker pinned her down.

"You never call me anymore," Matthew mumbled, frowning at the terrified woman beneath him. "You said you wanted to be friends, but you never called," he hissed accusingly as if she had broken a promise. Her heart hammered in her chest, he didn't look himself. She couldn't recall the last time she had seen him with facial hair. His normally bright blue eyes looked blood-shot. _Did he get into drugs?_

"Mattie, please," she begged, holding her hands up to protect her face from any attack from him. But he made no move to hit her, instead, he ran a gentle hand through her hair, smoothing it out. Confusion swept over her and she slowly lowered her hands, staring up at the man with worried eyes.

Her whimpers snapped him back to focus and he trailed his hand from her hair to her neck, squeezing tightly. "You never check in on me, never invite me out. People talk often about you and Alfred... My brother?" His voice remained calm and collected until the end, breaking as he said 'brother.' He released his grip on her neck, letting her take in much-needed oxygen.

As soon as she took her first breath, she fell into a coughing fit and she attempted to sit up. Instead, strong hands were placed on her shoulders, pushing her back against the floor and pinning her down. She was still too dazed from being choked to process the world around her. Her throat was on fire and tears streamed down her cheeks, and she couldn't massage her throat to rid herself of the uncomfortable feeling of Matthew's hands on her. The ghost impressions of his hands squeezing her throat sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm overshadowed by Alfred for _everything._ Did he have to take this from me, _too?"_ His grip on her shoulders tightened painfully and a cry escaped past her lips. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it only angered him more and he brought his hands back to her neck. She stilled as soon as she felt his hands back on her throat, watching him with wide eyes. He had yet to choke her this time.

A voice in the back of her mind told her to appease him - tell him everything he wanted to hear from her. If she was lucky, then maybe she could get out safely. "He didn't take me," she blurted out. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched shock wash over Matthew before his expression scrunched up with a wave of newfound anger. She braced herself for him to choke her again, taking away her oxygen. But he never made a move to choke her.

"Stop lying! They always talk about you two!" He yelled, slamming his hands down on either side of her head, and leaning forward so his face hovered over hers. His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths seemingly to calm himself down.

"I've never lied to you before!" She pointed out as she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away from him. It was an irrational thought, she knew it, but not seeing his face gave her an odd sense of security. This was all just a bad dream.

"Then why didn't you call? Why do you always spend time with Al?"

The raw hurt and pain in his voice caused her to look up at him. She studied his face for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "I thought you wanted time to yourself... T-to heal," she stammered as she honestly explained herself. At the time, she had assumed Matthew wanted time to heal and move on with his feelings. Making him feel neglected and replaced was the last thing she wanted to do.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her, "That doesn't explain _Alfred."_ He spat out his brother's name with disgust.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how it came off. I just wanted to spend time with my friends," The feel of his hands trailing down from her cheeks to her neck caused her breath to catch in her throat. "Please, let me go," she begged, staring up at him with tear-filled eyes as she placed her hands over his.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You'll talk if I let you go." He looked sympathetic, giving her a sad smile as if he was consoling her and not her attacker, but his eyes held an amused glint in them and his hands were dangerously close to her throat. Occasionally, his fingers twitched against her neck and she realized he enjoyed watching her choke.

"I won't ta - "

Matthew gave her throat a warning squeeze, forcing her to stop mid-sentence. "I told you to stop lying," he hissed as he leaned down closer to her face. "It doesn't look pretty on you." Releasing her throat, he leaned back as he let out a sigh. "They'll ask questions once they see Alfred." Her heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold when he mentioned Alfred. He sounded nonchalant as if whatever happened to his brother was common knowledge. 

"What did you do to Alfred?" Hot fresh tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill out. All this time, she had assumed at worst he had knocked out his brother using a pan, but now flashes of a crumpled and bleeding Alfred flashed in her mind.

Her concerns over said American enraged Matthew, and he placed his hands on either side of her head, squeezing her head uncomfortably. She winced at the pressure, bringing her hands up to his to remove his hands. Her efforts were futile, though, as he was much stronger than her. "Why is it always about _him?_ Why can't you worry about _me?"_

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by his lips meeting hers in a desperate kiss - it was quick and messy, and tasted of salt from her tears. Out of instinct, she tried to push him away, but he caught her hands - gripping them tightly as he held them above her. The look of hurt and betrayal written over his face as he processed her reaction to his kiss before scrunching up into anger. He stood up, dragging her up with him in the process.

Running off was a poor choice at this moment, she knew that. Matthew has always been much stronger and faster than herself, but it didn't stop her from jerking her hand free from his grip and bolting to the kitchen. Heavy footsteps were quick behind her, and as she entered the hallway, strong hands pushed her down. A startled cry came from her as she fell, hitting her head in the process.

"Maple?" she could hear the voice of her concerned friend in the distance. It sounded muffled, almost as if she was underwater. He repeated the question a few more times, and each time it sounded more clear. She stirred, and lazily opened her eyes, coming face to face with Matthew.

"Mattie...?" she mumbled, bringing a hand to massage away a sore spot on her head. _Did we go out to a club?_ Was her first thought, assuming the headache was from alcohol. Which would have easily explained how she was in bed with him. But, the only sign she was suffering from a hangover was her migraine. If she were to exclude her migraine, then she'd feel relatively fine. "What happened last night?" She asked, looking up at him with confused eyes. _There's no way we got drunk last night._

"You fell," he replied, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Why am I in your bed, though?" A fall she could understand - she wasn't always the most graceful person. But, why was she in bed with Matthew? She couldn't remember the last time they had slept together. Granted, her clothes were still on - she didn't expect him to take advantage of her, though.

He's always been sweet to her, but a part of her was worried they had hooked up while drunk. An accidental hook up after his confession was the last thing she needed to worry about. Matthew was attractive, but she wanted someone louder and bolder. _Alfred..._ Memories resurfaced of the night before - something about Al getting hurt and Matthew hurting her, but she was unable to decipher them with her throbbing head. The memories seemed too absurd to be a reality, and she brushed them off as a strange nightmare.

"I thought you'd like to rest in a bed after hitting your head. I didn't want to move you when it was time for bed, you looked so peaceful." He admitted, sheepishly. _Was Matthew always such a sweetheart?_ But, still... She couldn't get the nagging feeling something was off.

"Are you sure I was sleeping peacefully?" she asked with a light laugh, cuddling into him and he was quick to wrap an arm around her. "I had the strangest dream where you hurt me and Al." Matthew would never harm a soul, anyone who knew him knew that. The idea of him bringing harm to her or Alfred almost laugh because of how unbelievable it seemed to her. "As if you could do something like that, you're so sweet," she said warmly as she tilted her head back, looking up at him. At first, she could have sworn she saw a flash of worry darken his face, but when she blinked, he looked amused. One eyebrow arched, and a grin beginning to light up his face. _I must be seeing things from my fall,_ she concluded.

"Why don't we make some breakfast? I don't want you remembering a nightmare. Pancakes might help you feel better, too." He said sympathetically, kissing her forehead. Having something to eat sounded like a good idea to her. Maybe later they could pester Alfred a bit, too. Seeing him after her nightmare involving him would help her feel more at ease, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need one more chapter to safely wrap it up because there are still two major questions left unanswered. What happened to Alfred and what will happen when she realizes her nightmare is real? Worth noting: this was a rewrite of a (very old) one-shot I wrote years ago on Quotev. In order to keep the spirit of the original version intact, I ended it where I did.
> 
> I'm not going to link the original version, but it remains up on Quotev if anyone is interested.


	3. Friends with Benefits (America)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and the reader are running late to a meeting. She worries over how Germany will react to her coming in late, and America agrees to take the brunt of his anger while she slips in. Partly to thank him and partly to let loose some built-up stress, she thanks him with her body.
> 
> OR
> 
> Based on this prompt, but then I wanted them to bang so here we are: “I was driving for hours and it was raining and I was drifting and then suddenly I saw the light.” “You thought you were dying?” “No, I saw the McDonald’s sign at the rest stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual content

Footsteps echoed loudly as a young woman ran down the hallway. She was the only one to be seen as most others had entered rooms a while ago, holding conferences of great importance. And here she was, late to a World Meeting for the first time. She mentally scolded herself, turning down another hallway. Her destination wasn't too far away now, maybe she could slip in if she was lucky.

“Hey!” The cries from a frantic American caused her to skid to an abrupt stop. _Alfred is late, too? Maybe we can walk in together. Ludwig would definitely yell at him more than me..._ Turning around, she came face to face with an out of breath Alfred.

“You won’t believe what happened,” he panted as he leaned over, pressing both hands to his knees. She tilted her head to one side as she stared down at him. There was no point in asking because he always continued talking without prompt. 

“I was driving for hours and it was raining and I was drifting and then suddenly I saw the light.” He explained as he composed himself, looking at her with excited blue eyes.

Despite his enthusiasm, her lips curled into a frown. _How can he be so cheerful about that?_ “You thought you were dying?” She wanted – no, needed – further explanation of what Alfred saw. Did he really have a near-death experience? Worry washed over her for her friend.

Alfred laughed loudly, shaking his head, “No, I saw the McDonald’s sign at the rest stop.” He grinned, looking as if he had found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

“You’re late because of a McDonald's?”

“What can I say? I'm a simple man.” She couldn’t help the small laugh at his statement. Their priorities were different, but she admired how he remained consistent with the things he loved and enjoyed. “So, why are you half an hour late?” He asked, leading them down the hall to the meeting.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she folded her arms over her chest, trailing a few steps behind him. “The storm knocked my power out,” she grumbled. Once at the entrance of the room, she peered over his shoulder, looking in. “He won’t yell at us, will he?” she asked, eyes wide.

Alfred turned, looking back at her with a reassuring smile. “No need to worry, the hero’s got your back!” He told her confidently, giving her a thumbs up. “I'll go in first and once Ludwig starts yelling at me, you can slip in.”

The plan sounded promising to her and she gave him a quick nod in agreeance. He smiled and turned, entering the room. Already, she could hear the yells of Ludwig, too muffled for her to make out what was being said. A glance in the room showed her America was equally loud in his own way. Very dramatic and making various objections to Ludwig’s claims. _He must be distracting Ludwig for me!_

Thanks to the current commotion going on, she was able to enter the room undetected. Only noticed by a happy Italian sitting across from her. Despite the argument between Ludwig and Alfred, he had a playful smile on his face. “Ciao, bella! Why are you late?”

“There was a bad storm this morning. Knocked my power out.” She quietly explained, setting her notebook and pen out in front of her – as if she was ready to take notes the entire time. _Maybe if I look like I’ve been here for a while, Ludwig won’t question me too much._

The two arguing finally calmed down as Ludwig urged for him to find his seat. The American turned away from the German, grinning once he saw her and made his way to the free chair to her right. She turned her attention back down to the table as she felt Ludwig’s gaze on her.

 _Please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me,_ she mentally begged. Ludwig didn’t argue with her for being late, perhaps because he spent most of his energy and time on Alfred. Instead, he gave a quick nod in her direction. “Nice of you to join us, as well. Arthur was about to speak. If we have time later, then you and Alfred can talk at the end.” Ludwig settled back in his chair, turning his attention away from her and to the Englishman at the opposite end of the table.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered to Alfred once he was situated beside her. Guilt radiated from her, nothing scared her more than the idea of taking the brunt of an angry German’s yelling. She felt horrible for letting Alfred take most of the anger now that they were safely inside the meeting room.

“No problem, that’s what heroes are for!” He winked at her, resting against the back of his chair. His attention still primarily fixed on her, a warm smile lighting up his face.

An idea crossed her mind and she squirmed in her chair. There was no denying Alfred was attractive, and she was fairly certain he wouldn’t be against her idea. They had far too many close calls together at meetings for him to be against her proposal.

“I feel bad, though... Is there any way I could repay you?” She prayed to the heavens above he would take her hint. All these diplomatic meetings back to back left her feeling tense and stressed. Some fun to unwind would help a lot.

“McDonald’s isn’t too far away. Wanna go – ”

“Alfred, no,” she laughed lightly at his obliviousness, but the idea of saying what she wanted made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Instead, she wrote it down on her notebook and slid it over to him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go now!”

“Alfred, no!” She gripped his arm and held him down. “After the meeting?” He gave an enthusiastic nod in response, but anticipation had a hold of him the rest of the meeting. Leaning forward in his chair, and drumming his fingers along the wooden table. Drawing her attention away from the other nations taking turns speaking up during the meeting. She playfully rolled her eyes at the man beside her and placed a hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She had barely made it into her home when Alfred pushed her against the wall, trailing kisses down her neck. A hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling it around his hip. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. “Al,” she moaned, pressing her body against his.

He pulled away for a moment, stripping off his jacket before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, a chaotic mix of tongues and teeth clashing. One hand squeezed her ass, pulling her closer to him so he could better grind against her. “Where’s your bedroom?” He asked, picking her up bridal style.

A squeal escaped past her lips, wrapping her arms tightly around him out of fear he would drop her. “Down the hall, last door on the left,” she nodded in the general direction. She caressed his cheek with one hand, nuzzling her cheek against his other cheek, peppering it with kisses.

He gently laid her down on the bed, pulling away to strip off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. She sat up and mirrored him, removing her clothes to toss in a forgotten corner. Staring up at him with half-lidded eyes filled with lust, she beckoned for him to join her on the bed.

Instead, hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer. Pinning her down on the bed, their lips connected and time seemed to pause. She could only focus on the soft feel of his lips moving against hers. Heat radiated off of Alfred as he pressed his chest flush against her, pinning her down on the bed. She didn’t have time to wrap her arms around him before he broke the kiss, licking and sucking down her neck.

One of his hands massaged and kneaded her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple. He sucked on the hardening bud of her other breast, teeth gently scraping against her skin. A hum of pleasure came from her as he switched his attention on her breasts. His other free hand cupped her sex, a finger dipping into her folds.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned against her breasts. The vibrations of him talking against her sent an oddly good sensation down her spine, gasping and arching her back in approval.

Alfred curled his fingers along her walls as he pumped them in and out. Sometimes even pulling his fingers out and spreading her fluids around her cunt. He added his thumb, rubbing circles on her clit.

He pulled his face away from her breasts, watching as the pleasure took form on her face. She felt mesmerized by how close his face was to hers, their breaths mixing making her feel intoxicated. Cupping his cheek with one hand, moaning into the kiss, her tongue dipping into his mouth. Her senses flooded with Alfred - how he tasted, how he felt and made her feel, the heat radiating off his body and washing over her.

Lowering her other hand, she reached out to grab his cock. She wanted him to feel as good as he was making her feel. Alfred brushed her hand away, rubbing circles on the back of her palm with his thumb. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. “Not yet,” he breathed out.

A small whine of protest came from her as Alfred removed his fingers and stood up, lowering himself on the floor in front of her. She opened her mouth to ask what he had planned, but inhaled sharply, feeling his hot breath against her thigh. He looked up at her, bright eyes mixed with lust and excitement. “Al, please,” she begged, spreading her legs further for him and gripping the blanket in anticipation.

That was all he needed. Two fingers entered her, and unlike before, the touches were light and teasing. It almost made her cry out in desperation for him to ravish her. He kissed along her thigh, enjoying the sounds of her pleasure filling the room.

His tongue licked up through her folds and she tossed her head back, running hands through his hair, trying to pull him closer. Instinctively bucking her hips towards his mouth as he sucked on her clit, but firm hands gripping her hips stopped her - leaving her to whimper beneath him. Heat began to pool in her lower abdomen, and she tossed her head to the side. Incoherent praises slipped past her as she tightened her grip on his hair.

Just as her pleasure was about to peak, Alfred pulled away. A smirk plastered on his damn face, watching her shudder with both anger and arousal he had caused. She wanted to yell at him for stopping, but when he kissed her, all her anger melted away.

His lips moved gently against her own, but gentleness wasn’t what she wanted from him tonight. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer. A low groan came from Alfred, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. Taking every opportunity to taste him - to feel him. Her hands trailed along his body, but her mind was lost in the euphoria of him.

Alfred rolled over, pulling her on top of him and she inhaled sharply. Giving him quick pecks before breaking the kiss, taking in sweet oxygen. “I want to please you,” she breathed out, fingers trailing down his chest as she leaned up.

He stopped her as she moved to kneel before him, placing a hand on her wrist. “Wait, dude, I want you on the bed.” Nodding, she joined him back on the bed. She wanted him to be as comfortable as she had been. Alfred positioned himself against her pillows, and she knelt between his legs.

Laid out on the bed, she had a better view of his arousal – erect and throbbing. Wrapping her hand around his base, she gave his cock a gentle squeeze, watching his expression. A gasp came from Alfred and he lightly bit down on a knuckle, eyes half-closed but still locked on her.

She brought her hand to her mouth, wetting it before bringing attention back to his cock. Each slow and firm stroke gave her a muffled whine or a jerk of his hips in response. He wanted her to pick up the pace.

Instead, she licked up from the base of his cock to his tip, cleaning away the precum already leaking out. One hand splayed across his thigh, holding him down on the bed, and the other stroking the part of his dick she couldn’t fit in her mouth. Alfred gripped the blanket with his free hand as her tongue swirled around his tip.

Drool ran down the corners of her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, finding a faster rhythm. Her hand around his base moved down to his balls, massaging them. Hearing his moans of pleasure caused heat to reignite within her, arousal pooling in her cunt.

“I-I’m…” he stuttered, hands hovering around her as if he wasn’t sure to push her away or pull her closer. She chose for him, sitting back up and wiping away the saliva at the corners of her mouth.

He tackled her in an embrace, pinning her down on the bed. His forehead pressed against hers, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Flicking his eyes up to look into her own, dark with arousal. “Please go slow,” she murmured, kissing him softly. His throbbing cock against her thigh sent jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Alfred kissed her quickly, his lips curling into a smile as he pulled away. “Don’t worry, the hero never hurts the girl,” he assured her, leaning away. Teasing her entrance with his cock, mixing her juices around, before sliding in. “Tell me ‘hamburger’ if it hurts or you want me to stop,” he said as he leaned back down, embracing her again.

An amused smile lit her face, but she didn’t question his choice of a safe word. Instead, she nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck. His scent flooded her senses, he smelled of coffee and pine, of his shampoo and cologne. It was so uniquely _him._ And she couldn’t get enough of it.

He was surprisingly gentle. She didn’t expect the loud and easily excitable American to be so sweet and sensual in bed. At first, his thrusts were tentative and slow, as if he was worried he would hurt her. “Al,” she breathed out, trying to find a way to reassure him, urge him to go on.

Head buried in the crook of her neck. One hand on her hip, wrapping her leg around him as he rubbed circles on her skin with his thumb. His other hand, splayed on her chest, feeling the beat of her heart. Occasionally, he ghosted his hand over her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples, before moving back to feel her heartbeat.

“Al, please,” she whined out, raking her nails down his back.

“Just tell me what you want,” he purred in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Letting out a faint hiss, she buried her head in the crook of his neck to hide her burning cheeks. “Please fuck me.”

“All you had to say, dude,” he said, grinning as he pulled away and looked down at her. Watching her with lustful blue eyes as he quickened his pace and the pair fell into an easy rhythm. She whispered quiet praises to him, tossing her head back. He took the moment to suck and lick on her neck.

His hand on her hip moved to her clit, rubbing circles on it as he thrusted in her. She turned her head, trying to bury into the blankets surrounding them. Feeling herself coming close to the edge, she dragged her nails down his back just hard enough to mark his skin. “A-Al,” she stuttered, moaning out his name as she felt the hot knot within her coming undone around his cock.

All she could think was _Alfred._ How he sounded as he found his pleasure in her - loud moans, gasps, occasional whispers of her name. How he felt… She had long lost track of where his hands were, but her skin burned everywhere from ghost touches of him.

Alfred wasn’t far behind her. His cock pulsed and twitched within her. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, lips moving together in synch. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips along her skin before biting her shoulder as he came inside.

He collapsed against her chest and listened to her heartbeat, before pulling himself out of her cunt. Giving her one last exhausted peck on the lips, he rolled over beside her.

She nestled against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck, panting and inhaling his scent. “Thank you,” she mumbled incoherently.

Alfred hummed in response, wrapping his strong arms around her body and pulling her closer against him. “Dude, totally give me a call next time you’re running late,” he said, massaging circles on her shoulder.

“You make it so tempting to be late,” she said, letting out a small laugh. “Just call me when you want to do this again.” She angled her head to look up at him, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Are we still friends?”

“With benefits?”

“Totally works for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be clear, this is my very first attempt at smut and I'm a lesbian (dicks confuse me rip). I really hope this was good! This originally was planned to just be a short comedy fluff, but it seemed like a good opportunity to practice my smut.


End file.
